Hogtalia
by TheLittleReaper
Summary: Journey at Hogwarts where a couple of friends they meet some Hetalia characters...Taking place in the first year. NO YAOI.


**Hello, this is my first fan-fiction...I'm a bit behind in the world of fandoms...anyways this is a Harry Potter/Hetalia mix and I co-oped with seven of my friends. It's not done yet so, I will try to update every week or so...depending on the reviews and stuff. We are planning to put in all the Harry Potter events but, take out the people from Harry Potter. The teachers are the same, except for DADA in which we decided Professor Lupin is the best teacher, so we are keeping him. Thanks!~Novi**

_**Novi POV:**_

A tawny barn owl clicked on my window. Looking up from, my textbook I watched as Hupa let it in, and taking the letter. "Miss Novi, You has a letter for you..." She said. "Who is it from?" I asked curiously. "Hogwarts, miss." She answered. "Well, it must be for my dad then...go and bring it to him." I said pointing to the door and continuing to read my textbook. "But, Miss Novi is it addressed to you..." Hupa came and dropped the letter by my feet and left the room. I looked at the letter and then sighed. Picking it up I opened it and then stared at, inwardly groaning.

"Dad, can you explain this. It seems like I am going to Hogwarts, even though I already have a magic school to attend." I handed the letter to him. "Wow...this late? I thought they came out in August..." He mused. "...Really. You even forgot my birthday.." I said. "Yes, really I already set it up with Lorem Veneficus Scriptor. Your name has been down since you were born. Besides, you haven't even been to Lorem Veneficus Scriptor yet." He said calmly with his wand up in case I tried cursing him. "Yes, well my name has been down for Lorem Veneficus Scriptor since I was born! And it's in Sweden!" I yelped. "You are going to Hogwarts. It will be good for you. Also as my reputation as part of the Hogwarts board you must stay at the top of the class." He stated. With that he summoned all my things I would need, including Zephyr my bird and companion. My father held out his arm and we apparated to Diagon Alley.

"I already have all this stuff..." I grumbled looking at my list of things to buy. "Well you need the english textbooks. You can't bring Swedish ones to school." "What's wrong with my Swedish textbooks?" I asked. My dad just looked at me and groaned. "This is going to be a while...I have to go back to Sweden to take care of things. Your mother will be here after the world meeting about this year's IMTA." He said handing me a pouch of galleons and then apparating. "So, off to the bookshop..." I mumbled making my way through the crowd. I opened the door to the musty shop. "So, Hogwarts First year?" The little old woman by the counter said. "Yes. I do believe so." I answered curtly. "Where are your parents?" She asked looking around. "I do believe you know where the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement and a member of the hogwarts school board is." I dryly answered. "Well of course. A old woman like me has to keep up with the news. What does that have to do with you?" She answered curiously. "Those are my parents that are too busy for me. Anyways, the books I need are..." I fumbled with the paper. "The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection." The old lady recited waving her wand and bringing the books down. She handed the books to me and I handed her five galleons, eager to get out of the bookshop.

"Well I have potion making things...and dragonhide gloves...a winter cloak...a telescope...that's everything done. I guess...now I can get ice cream...and then get my wand." I headed over to the ice cream shop and watched the people milling around in the crowd.

"So, now a wand..." I said going to Ollivander's. along the way I heard some people arguing, "I think iPods should be allowed at Hogwarts." A boy argued. "It's not banned...iPods don't work at Hogwarts, there is too much magic. Same goes for any muggle items..." The girl argued back. 'Muggles...it's a shame that most that get magic can be arses...' I inwardly sighed entering the shop. "Hello?" I asked into the darkness of the shop. Wands were piled up in boxes all over the shop and looked almost like my family's gigantic library of spells. "Ahh, a Svanstrom...I haven't made a wand for your family in a while...how is your father?" The old man, Ollivander asked. "My father is fine thank you." I answered. "Good, lets find a wand for you, yes?" He picked a wand and handed it to me. "How is this for a try?" I touched it and it instantly shot out a BANG! And shattered the wand. "Hmmm I don't think that would work..." He mused putting the wand pieces aside. He grabbed another one. "What about this one..." He asked putting the wand on his desk to avoid hurting himself. I grabbed it and waved it around a bit. A flame started at the tip and then I narrowly missed burning Ollivander's long white beard off. "I see...what about this one..." I took the wand hesitantly and a golden glow illuminated the room filling it with light, followed by a stream of water that evaporated in midair. I smiled. " "Ok, I think this is a good wand..." I said. "Yes, yes Cypress, boomslang venom, 11" exactly. Vines curling around the base of the wand. Best for Transfiguration and the Dark Arts..." Ollivander smiled uncertainly. I pulled out some galleons and giving them to him. "Thank you for coming!" He said.

"Where to now...where to..." I thought out loud. "Well, Slytherin is the best..." I heard someone say behind me. "I guess...I just hope I won't be sorted into Hufflepuff..." The other person said. "Hello? Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Someone said tapping my shoulder. "Huh? What..." I looked up it was a girl around my age with black hair. "I guess...yeah..." I answered. I walked away to the Leaky Cauldron, when I bumped into my mum. "Did you get everything?" She asked curtly. "Yes. I do believe so." I answered. One of the Aurors behind her looked at me. I made a funny face at him and flipped him off. His face turned red and I smirked. "Good, now since the Leaky Cauldron is closer to the station, just rent a room...don't give me that look it's only for a couple of days..." With that she apparated out of there. 'Great, abandoned by two parents...what a great start.

**_2 days later...in the train..._**

'I hope no one sits in my cabin...' I watched as the students milled outside my cabin. The cabin door opened and five students tumbled in. 'Dammit...everything is against me...' "Sorry, everywhere else was full. " A girl said. I frowned. "Ok...anyways do you know when the trolley comes around?" I asked. They nodded no. "Anyways...I'm Novi...Svanstrom..." I said smiling a bit more. "Well, I'm Seymour Tylk, this is Kalysta Anastos, Silvana Aloisio, John Mandrake, and Haruka Engo..." Seymour said loudly. The others looked a bit uncomfortable. "Also, IF YOU GET INTO HUFFLEPUFF I WILL DISOWN YOU..." He continued. "Ok then..." I said. I looked to Kalysta, who was writing in a small journal, and saw a cat pop out of her pocket. "Uh, Kalysta?" I asked her. She looked up. "Yeah?" she asked. "You have a cat in your pocket." I said, pointing. "Oh yeah. I got her for my birthday. Her name is Artemis." she said, pulling the cat out fully. "Nice, this is Zephyr...I have had him forever..." I said petting the buzzard, who was currently sitting on my shoulder. A cat appeared by Silvana, and she began petting it. I looked at her with a strange look on my face. Silvana shrugged. "This is my cat, Luna." she said, still petting it. I nodded. Artemis jumped off of Kalysta's lap and onto Silvana's, patting Luna's face. I chuckled while Kalysta and Silvana laughed at the two cats. The door opened again and this time, the trolley appeared laden with cake, food, and candies. "Great! I will havesix. Of everything." I said pulling out my pouch of galleons.

After a lot of chatting and laughing. I asked, "I wonder when the train gets there..." "Yeah...me too..." Silvana said. "We should get changed into our robes." Seymour said. Silvanna, Haruka and I nodded. We looked to Kalysta who was looking out the window and sometimes writing something in her journal. "Kalysta!" I shouted. She jumped. "What?!" she growled, glaring at us. "We might get there soon, so let's change into our robes." I said pulling my robes over my head. The train slowed down a bit and then fully stopped. "Good timing guys." Haruka said. "Yeah..." Silvana said peering out the window. It was nighttime and the rain was pouring down. The older students were getting off and getting in carriages drawn by skeleton-like horses. "Can you see them too...?" I whispered. "Yeah. I encountered a couple one time." Kalysta whispered. Artemis was deep in her robe pockets, as I could see the little lump of the kitten. "I can see them too..." Silvana said. I looked toward her and saw her staring at the horses. "WHAT ARE YOU FIRST YEARS WAITING IN THE CABINS FOR, GET THE HELL OUT THERE...!" A prefect came and yelled at my cabin. "DO YOU WANT DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAY. DON'T BE LATE FOR THE SORTING." He continued yelling. "Someone's angry..." Haruka mumbled. We all walked past the flustered prefect. He stormed off, mumbling and yelling at more kids.

We exited the train and looked to the boats and the giant by the boats. He was talking about how you shouldn't fall in the lake. While he was talking, Silvana took off her hood. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" I yelled at her over the rain. She grinned and shrugged. "The rain won't hurt me." she said. I sighed. "I agree." Kalysta said. She did the same and both Artemis and Luna meowed in annoyance at getting wet. We all kinda laughed at them, and went back to being silent as the boats docked. The giant, Hagrid knocked on the door three times and the door swung open. "The firs' years Professor McGonagall..." A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood in the entrance hall. She just nodded and we followed her into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments so wait here while we get ready for you." She said curtly before walking out the chamber. "I hope you won't be sorted into Hufflepuff..." Seymour said coming over. "Yeah...that would be nice..." Haruka said smiling. "Yeah...my parents are Slytherins...but I am not sure if I want to be a Slytherin..." I said quietly. "You don't look like a Slytherin." Silvana said. "No, I am not my parents." I said remembering two days ago. "YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Shouting came from the other side of the crowd. "Oh come on, Iggy." Another voice said. "That's not my name." the first voice grumbled. We all looked and saw two guys yelling at each other. "Why are you two fighting?" Seymour asked them. One of them, who had blue eyes and blonde hair, said " I was just telling him how his cooking sucks." This was the second voice. The other guy, who had blonde hair and green eyes, glared at him. "My cooking does not suck! You just have horrible taste buds, eating all those hamburgers from America." he said. 'This must be one of those IMTAs (International Magic Trade Agreement...)...mum was talking about...' I thought. "Come on, it can't be that bad." Seymour said. The guy with blue eyes paled. "Dude, don't even try one. You will die!" he said. "Highly doubt that..." Seymour said. I looked over to Kalysta and Silvana planning Seymour's funeral. Green eyes gave Seymour a very black biscuit type thing. Seymour gulped, but took a bite. A few seconds later, he started choking. "Anapneo!" A different person said. He had light colored hair and dark blue eyes. "Told you." the first guy said. Green eyes glared at him. "Excuse them. My name is Lukas and the person with blue eyes is Alfred. The other one is Arthur." Lukas said.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall stepped in. "Seymour tried some of Arthur's cooking and nearly died." Silvana answered. "Well, hurry up now, the Sorting is about to begin. Form a line, and follow me." I stepped into the Great Hall and was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there and among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I heard Silvana whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

_**Silvana's POV**_

We all started walking up towards where Professor McGonagall was standing. "Now as I call your name, I want you to come up here and sit down for the sorting hat to place you in your house... Alfred F. Jones." Alfred walked up there as if it was no big deal and sat down. After a few seconds of the hat being on his head, it finally said. "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheering and whistling followed. This process continued:

Antonio Fernández Carriedo: Gryffindor

Arthur Kirkland: Slytherin

Bella Morpheus: Hufflepuff

Berwald Oxenstierna: Ravenclaw

Eduard von Bock: Ravenclaw

Elizabeta Héderváry: Ravenclaw

Emil Steilsson: Ravenclaw

Feliciano Vargas: Gryffindor

Francine Bonnefoy: Hufflepuff

Francis Bonnefoy: Hufflepuff

Gilbert Beilschmidt: Slytherin

Haruka Engo: Gryffindor

Irunya Chernenko: Hufflepuff

Ivan Braginski: Slytherin

_**John POV:**_

After waiting for a while, my name was called, and I walked to the stool and sat on it, putting on the hat. "Hmm," the hat said, "You could be a Slytherin, but you are also smart. Extremely smart-I think Ravenclaw would be best for you."

"RAVENCLAW," it shouted, and I went over to take my place in the house.

_**Kalysta POV:**_

"Kalysta Anastos!" My name was called. I walked up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting hat was placed on my head. "Oh, an Anastos. I haven't sorted one of you for a while." the Hat said. It started mumbling. "You have the cunning and darkness of a Slytherin...Very motivated to be a good daughter...But you are smart, very smart. Almost like a Ravenclaw..." It said. "Please Slytherin..." I whispered. "Are you sure? You could do good in Ravenclaw." the hat said. "I want to stay true to my family lines." I said to the hat. "Alright then... SLYTHERIN." the hat shouted. There was applause, and I hopped off the stool. I walked to the Slytherin table, and sat next to the first years already there.

Kiku Honda: Gryffindor

Lili Basch: Hufflepuff

Ludwig Beilschmidt: Gryffindor

Lukas Bondevik: Slytherin

Lovino Vargas: Slytherin

Mathias Kohler: Hufflepuff

Matthew Williams: Gryffindor

Nikolai Arlovskaya: Slytherin

_**Novi POV**_

I waited until the sorting hat called my name and went up to get sorted. "Ahhh a Svanstrom eh...your whole family was in Slytherin...since the 1500 century I believe..." The sorting hat mused. 'Not Slytherin...please not Slytherin...I am not my parents...' I pleaded. "Why not Slytherin...your parents were good people...look where they ended up...but...if you're so sure...RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat yelled triumphantly.

_**Silvana's POV**_

After Kalysta and Novi were sorted , the Sorting continued.

Rodreich Edelstein: Ravenclaw

Seymour Tylk: Gryffindor

Once my name was called, I cautiously walked up and sat down. Once the hat was placed on my head, it started to poke around my head to see what house I belong in. "Aloisio huh, if I remember correctly your mother and father were in different houses. It also appears they died a month after your birth, what a shame... You have a craving for power and intelligence... And your thoughts are rather twisted and devious... I know where to put you. SLYTHERIN!" I didn't know whether to be happy or pissed about what the hat said about my thoughts, but either way, I was happy I was put in Slytherin. I went and sat next to an albino thinking he might be ok to sit next to. Then the last few people were sorted:

Toris Laurinaitis: Ravenclaw

Vash Basch: Gryffindor

Vladimir Lupei: Slytherin

Yao Wang: Ravenclaw

After all the sorting, the headmaster let the feast begin. The food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat and talk. Kalysta, Vladimir and Arthur talked to each other more than I talked to a specific person. "Hey frau, I'm getting the feeling you don't like me." Speak of the devil. "Really, 'cause I thought we were getting along perfectly fine." My words were dripping with sarcasm. I got up from my seat and moved to sit next to someone other than Gilbert. There was an open seat next to... Lovino, or at least I think that's his name. I sat down next to him and he just ignored me. "Hope you don't mind me sitting here, Gilbert was being annoying as hell." He looked at me real quick. "I don't mind, I'm Lovino." I smiled at him. "I'm Silvana."

_**Novi POV:**_

I sat down next to a sixth year and a fourth year and waited until the rest of my house had been sorted. I ate and looked to where Haruka, Seymour, Silvana, and Kalysta were sitting in the different houses and John was sitting on the other side of the room, reading a book. I sighed and listened to the sixth years conversation about quidditch. 'I should have gone to Lorem Veneficus Scriptor...then I wouldn't have to deal with these fools that know nothing about magic...' In front of me a fourth year was showing off his seeker skills, using a grape. I watched as he fumbled for the grape and, becoming irritated with his boasting, I grabbed the fruit midair a second before he tried to grab it. I then proceeded to throw the grape in his face. He looked at me stunned before the headmaster excused everybody. 'I thought this was the smart house...'

At the entrance of the common room, located on the west side of Hogwarts at the top of the spiral staircase on the fifth floor. The prefect used the knocker and answered the question. Right before I entered the dormitory the prefect stopped me and pulled me aside. "I saw what you did in the Great Hall." He started. "Am I in trouble? If so blame the person in front of me. He started it." I said. "Yes, I know. What I am trying to say is that you should try out for the Quidditch team, I will get Flitwick to sign something for you to bring a broom." I nodded and continued to the airy common room full of books from ceiling to floor. Heading up to the girl's part I found where all my stuff was put and started to write a letter.

vI finished up the letter and tied it onto Zephyr's leg letting him go back to Sweden. I watched the bird fly away for a second, then I came back inside. Getting my Wizard penknife out I walked out of the girl's room and into the common room. The only people there was fourth year studying and a sixth year. I slipped out using "Muffliato!".

Not many people were in the Corridors save for a small group of boys. They were moving slowly and carefully occasionally looking at a yellowed piece of parchment. They looked behind at the pillar I was standing and then disregarded me. the boy with the parchment stuffed the paper in his pocket and went to chase the others. "Accio..." 'Now let's see what this is...'

After I got back to the common room, no one question why I was out past curfew or how I got out. I walked up to the girl's dorm, which I shared with one other person. Jumping on top of my bed I opened the rough parchment and stared at the paper for a long time. 'What is this...' I thought tapping the parchment with my wand. I thought about what the boys had said in the corridor and repeated it, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good..." I said tapping the parchment with my wand. The following words appeared...

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

An intricate map appeared on the old parchment and I looked at the people listed moving around. I saw Dumbledore in his office, pacing. Smiling I found myself on the map, sitting in the girl's dorm. I looked for a way to revert it back to normal and if reading my thoughts, the words Mischief Managed appeared on the paper instead of the map. I tapped the map lightly with my wand whispering, "Mischief Managed." The words disappeared along with the map, making it look like it was just old parchment. Laying back in bed I fell asleep thinking about what I could do with the map.

_**Kalysta POV:**_

After we were excused, the Slytherins walked in a crowd to the dorm. It was strange, but we walked to where we were almost outside. "Alright, I'm saying this once, and only once. The password for the door is Moon moon" The Head of House, Allistor Kirkland said. The door opened, and there was a long tunnel. We followed it. The tunnel was dark and mossy, it seemed like a dungeon. After a bit, we got to a main room. "Lads sleep to the right." Allistor said, pointing. "Lasses sleep..." Allistor trailed off when he saw it was just Silvana and me. "Yeah. To the left. All of your stuff is in it's place." he said. The guys went up their staircase, and we went up ours. The staircase was really long, and now we were most likely above ground. "It's kinda cool how we get it all to ourselves. I feel bad for the guys, they're probably cramped." I said to Silvana. "Yeah, but it's kinda sad that we're the only girls in first year." she said. "True. But, meh." I said. We arrived in the room, where our stuff was set by beds. There was even a cat door on the door so Artemis and Luna can get out. I walked to my stuff, and Artemis hopped out of my pocket. She climbed onto my bed and curled up. "You seriously had your cat in your pocket that entire time?!" Silvana exclaimed. I shrugged. "My pocket is big enough for her to fit in, and she didn't want to go." I said. "Nice." she said.

_**Silvana POV**_

"So, what did you think of that Arthur guy? You were talking to him a lot during the feast." I asked Kalysta. "He's cool." she said, her back turned to me. "That's what you think now." I mumbled. "What?" Kalysta asked, looking towards me. "Oh I was just planning how you would fall for him, that's all~" I said, smirking. She blushed and turned away. "Bloody hell... I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" she shouted at me. "Besides, I saw you talking to Lovino. Are you sure you won't fall for Lovino?" she asked, most likely smirking. "I was only sitting next to him because that damn Gilbert was annoying as hell. And I never said such things." I remarked. "So you do like him." I smiled at her "So what if I do. You most likely have a small crush on Arthur~" I said. She half glared, half smiled at me. "So what if I do or don't?" she said. I was about to say something but a knock on the door stopped me. "All Slytherin members need to meet downstairs!" We looked at each other. "Wonder what they need us for." I said before walking down with Kalysta following.

When we got down there almost everyone was arguing. That's annoying. "Screw it." I mumbled before yelling at all of them. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" They all shut up surprisingly. "Now why are we all here?" Allistor answered that. "Two of our quidditch team members got expelled for stealing books from the restricted area. The books contained information on the three forbidden curses and how to cast them." Kalysta looked a little happy "So, there's spots open?" I asked. "Yes, our Keeper and Seeker spots are now open." Allistor answered. "That explains why everyone is arguing. Why don't we ask a Professor to watch us while we have tryouts for the open spots." Everyone seemed to like the idea to be able to show off from this so, everyone agreed. "Alright then, tomorrow we'll all gather in the field. First years will need to get approval from Madam Hooch before trying out." Allistor said. Everyone nodded and went back to their dorms.

Once we got there, I walked to bed. Frankly, I was tired. Plus, I'll need my strength for tomorrow. "Good night Kalysta." I said. "Mhmm." she mumbled. Soon enough, I was in the land of sleep

_**Kalysta POV:**_

As Silvana fell asleep, I sat on the windowsill. I looked toward the still raining night sky. I sighed, and looked at the dorm. Luna was sleeping on Silvana's head, which made me smile, and Artemis was at the top of my bed. I looked back to the night, only to be stopped raining. I smiled, and looked toward the forest on the edge of the grounds. The forest made me think of home... of the day I got my letter...

**_FLASHBACK_**

I stroked my little kitten, Artemis, as she nuzzled up against my arm. I looked up through the trees and smiled. Today was my 11th birthday. I laid down so I was resting on my stomach, watching Artemis play in the grass. I just got her today, as an early gift, and I was getting the rest tonight. The forest I currently was in was a 20 minute walk from my home, and filled with all types of magical creatures. They didn't hang around me often, but they still accept me and don't chase me out. I checked my pocket watch and saw it was a quarter to 4. I yawned and got up. "C'mon Artemis. Let's go home." I said to her. She stopped rolling around in the grass and walked up. I was glad she was already used to me. I picked her up and placed her in my front jacket pocket, since it was large enough for her. I walked back to our house, sometimes stopping to look around or let Artemis out to stretch her legs. Soon enough, we got home and my mother, Lila Anastos, was finishing a cake. "Happy birthday dear." she said, her green eyes sparkling. I smiled, my similar green eyes brightening. "Your father will be home in a bit. Can you go and get the mail?" she asked. I nodded, and set Artemis down. She scampered off, and I stepped outside to the mailbox. 'For mom...For dad...for both of them...for me.' I thought, scrolling through the mail. I looked curiously at the letter for me and smiled as I looked at the return emblem. "Mum!" I shouted, walking through the door. "Yes?" she answered. "Look what I got." I said, grinning. She noticed the return emblem as well and grinned. "It is your 11th birthday. Let's wait until your father gets home to open it." she said. I nodded, and set all the mail on the counter. I walked up to my room, which was full of posters of books, movies, and animals (magical and not). Artemis hopped in and climbed up my bed, sitting on my pillow. I chuckled. "I guess that's where you're gonna sleep, huh?" I said. I sat on my bed, grabbing my notebook from my hoodie pocket. I started writing random stuff, whatever was going on in my head. Soon, I heard the sound of my father arriving. I looked out my window to the driveway, and saw his car. I looked toward Artemis, who was sleeping. I stretched and walked down to the dining room, where my mom was finishing with dinner. My father, Emmet Anastos, was looking through the mail. He looked up at me. "There's the birthday girl." he said, extending his arms. I smiled and hugged him. My father and mother were both in the Ministry of Magic, so they were sometimes busy. But I had always camped out in the woods alone when they were gone, so I didn't often notice. "I saw that you got the letter." he said, grinning. I nodded. "Great! Let's open it." he said, grabbing it. He handed it to me and I carefully ripped the top open.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Anastos,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_UNIFORM:_

_First-year students will require:_

_ sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

I read aloud to my parents. As I finished reading, they smiled and hugged me. "Well, tomorrow we can go and get your supplies. Right now, let's have dinner and celebrate your birthday." My mother said, warmly. I nodded and we all sat down.

_**~After le dinner~**_

I started spacing as I washed the dishes from dinner. 'I wonder which House I'll be sorted into...hopefully Slytherin, like both of my parents. Then they won't be disappointed in me.' I thought hopefully. I smiled and continued with the dishes, until I heard a meow and something rubbed against my shins. I looked down to see Artemis, looking up at me. I smiled and leaned down. "You hungry?" I said, petting her back. She purred and I chuckled. I fed her and headed up to my room to read. About 10 minutes later, I felt something furry curl against my side. I smiled and shut off the light.

_**The next day**_

"Kalysta...Kalysta...Kalysta." I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes and saw my mother standing by my bed. "Come on, let's head down to Diagon Alley." she said. I nodded and she left my room. After getting ready, I fed Artemis and myself. While getting into the car, Artemis jumped into my hoodie pocket again. I smirked and let her stay. "I guess Artemis and you clicked?" my father asked while driving. I nodded and started to look out the window, spacing.

After a long ride, we got to the Leaky Cauldron. My father led us through the dining room of the Inn, saying hello to anyone who noticed them. As we got into Diagon Alley, my mother had to go since she had an emergency meeting. "Alright, Kal. Let's go get your books." he said, cheerfully. I smiled and nodded.

Once we got my books, it was time for my wand. We walked into Mr. Ollivander's Wand shop. "Ah, hello." Mr. Ollivander greeted us. "Hello, Ollivander. I hope you can help us choose a wand for my daughter?" my father said. "Of course. Now come along dear." Mr. Ollivander said to me. I nodded and Artemis peeked her head out of my pocket. Mr. Ollivander smiled at her and then led me to the wands. He handed me one. "Give it a try." he said. I nodded, and flicked my wrist. There was an explosion and papers flew everywhere. "Not that one..." he said, then handing me another one. I did the same and there was a strong gust of wind, blowing Mr. Ollivander to the other side of the room. "Sorry!" I squeaked. "It's alright, something that happens when you're choosing a wand." he said, laughing. "Alright, now..." he handed me another one. I closed my eyes and repeated the action. When I heard no explosion or clutter, I opened my eyes. A silver light was glowing around me and small sparks flew out of the tip of the wand. I smiled. "9 inches, Cypress with fairly smooth and bark-like markings with Dragon Heartstring core. A good wand." Mr. Ollivander commented. He gave me the case for it, and my father paid for the wand. They talked a bit before we left. I pretended to be distracted by the hustle and bustle on the street, so I could eavesdrop. " , your daughter's wand has a special core, shall I say." Mr. Ollivander said. "What do you mean?" my father asked. "Well, Emmet, the wand has a bit of basilisk skin in the core, along with the Horntail heartstring." he said. "Basilisk skin? How will that affect my daughter and her wand?" my father asked. "It means that your daughter may be a Parselmouth." Mr. Ollivander said. "Well, it could be possible... Our family does have a strong connection to Slytherin." My father said. "It's alright, she doesn't seem like one to be a Dark Wizard." said. My father cleared his throat. "Very well then, we best be on our way." he said. "Have a good day, Ms. Anastos." Mr. Ollivander waved good bye to me. "Thank you again." My father said. "Alright, the train will be coming in about 2 weeks. Let's go pack your bags." he said. I nodded, and began petting Artemis.

About 2 weeks later, we were at the platform. "Alright, just go straight through that pillar. You'll be right by the train." My mother said. I nodded. "Bye mum, bye dad." I said once more. "Bye Kal. We'll write whenever we can." My dad said. I smiled and nodded, then ran right through the pillar. I opened my eyes and saw the bright red train in front of me. A helper took my luggage and I boarded the train. I passed a couple cabins, that were all filled. The first had 4 males, one about my age, the other 3 a lot older. They all looked related in a sense, and they were arguing. I continued, and the next one had 3 males. Two were my age and the other was older. They all had a strange curl coming out of their head. They seemed to be sleeping. I continued on. I saw 3 people, who were also looking for a cabin. I silently joined their group, and finally, we found a cabin with only one female. the train was starting, so we all tumbled in before we got in trouble.

_**Flashback end**_

I opened my eyes and tumbled back into the dorm. I almost fell asleep, and fell out the open window. 'Smooth Kal. Smooth.' I thought to myself. I got up and closed the window, then went to my bed. Artemis stayed where she was, and I was too tired to move her.

_**Silvana POV**_

As I woke up, I remembered that today we could try out for Quidditch. I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw it was Allistor. "Good morn. Here are your schedules." he said, handing me two pieces of paper. He gave a nod and then left. I looked to Kalysta, who was slightly mumbling in her sleep. "Oi. Kal." I said to her, throwing a pillow at her. She bolted up, causing Artemis to meow in annoyance. "Huh, what?" Kalysta looked around. "We have to do stuff today." I said. She groaned but got up. "Where do we go first?" she asked, gathering her things. "Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Lunch, Defense against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic and then we have Flying lessons." I recited from the papers. They were both identical, so that meant we had the same classes. "Alright. Can't wait for Care of Magical Creatures." Kalysta said excitedly.

After getting ready, we headed down to the common room. Arthur, Lovino, Vladimir, Lukas, Ivan, Nikolai and Gilbert were in there, talking. "Hi. We have all the same classes, so I'm guessing you do as well?" Nikolai asked us. I took a look at his schedule and nodded curtly. "Joy." I said, sarcastically, looking at Gilbert. He smirked and we all made our way to the Dining hall. "Kalysta! Silvana! Look what I found!" Novi ran up to us. She handed me a paper and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good..." She went to join the Ravenclaws. We both looked at the paper. "What the hell is this?"

_**Novi POV:**_

I handed the parchment to Silvana and went to join the Ravenclaws. Falling half asleep and almost spilling Pumpkin juice all over, I took out my schedule that was given to me right before I left the Common room. "History of magic, Astronomy, Defense against the Dark arts, Herbology, Care of Magical creatures, Lunch, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. Along with flying lessons..." I read aloud quietly. "Same schedule as the rest of us first years." One of our girls, Elizabeta, commented. I nodded at her, and went back to slowly eating my food. The headmaster excused us for our first class, History of Magic.

After sleeping through History of Magic and daydreaming through Astronomy. I walked towards the class I was excited about, Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. "Now, pair up and stand directly in front of the other, about five meters apart." Professor Lupin said.

I ended up with a blonde boy named Francis, he smiled and I raised my eyebrow. 'You're kidding me right...' I thought internally groaning. "After you have your partners, practice the use of Protego, the shield spell and Expelliarmus, the disarming charm." He explained, then signaling the beginning of the duels. Francis went first, waving his wand and saying, "Expelliarmus!" flailing his wand wildly. "Protego..." I countered, not needing to. 'Has he ever done magic?' I thought after the tenth try of disarming me. "Expelliarmus..." I mumbled at him. His wand flew out of reach. "Densaugeo!" I snickered after a moments thought. He stumbled as his front teeth started to grow at an alarming rate. I started laughing after Francis started looking a bit like a rabbit. Professor Lupin looked up and hid a snicker before he looked at me. "Svanstrom. What were you thinking? I am sure that I didn't say Densaugeo in the list of spells." He said sternly. "Wasn't Protego one of them though?" I laughed looking at Francis. "Detention. 7 pm, I am sure Snape would enjoy you picking out rotten flobberworms..." The professor said sternly. The rest of the class resumed after Francis was rushed to the hospital wing.

_**John POV:**_

After what happened to Svanstrom, I made sure not to alter my spell list. Protego Speculum and Glacio would have to wait. I could see where she got the temptation though-the other students' abilities were simply laughable. Mathias Kohler, the student I opposed, was actually fairly good at aiming curses, but he was by no means a powerful wizard. My chimaera wand easily deflected the spells. His ability in protective spells was also sadly lacking. Not surprising really-magical skill is obviously based on intelligence, and Ravenclaws are the smartest. It's amazing how these people consider themselves wizards... it's mostly ridiculous pureblood supremacy nonsense.

_**Novi POV:**_

I walked out of the classroom last and Professor Lupin addressed me. "Was it worth it?" He asked. I smiled, "Of course..." I ran out and saw people pointing at me, I held up my wand and raised my eyebrow. 'You really want to go that far?' I thought thinking of all the spells I could use to curse people. I kept walking to Herbology where Professor Sprout was waiting, frowning when she saw me coming in. Apparently she had heard about Francis. Her attitude quickly changed to happy after everyone came in. I smiled at her and sat down. "Hello class now..." She started. I started dozing off when, "Svanstrom. Are you trying to sleep?" She asked. "Well, I was..but, you interrupted my sleep..." I said. "Detention." The professor said going back to her class. 'Yay more detention!' Someone nudged me "Two detentions already? We haven't had Snape yet!" John snickered. "Shut up..." I said, glaring. He looked down at his parchment full of notes and then at mine. "Did you take any notes?" He asked. I looked down at my notes too and smirked. "I don't need notes..." I said. Kalysta and Silvana both sighed and looked at me. "What? I don't like herbology..." I said groaning and copying Silvana's notes. I sighed in relief when I stepped out of the greenhouse when I remembered something. "Silvana...do you still have my map?" I asked worried. "Yeah, I have it right here...it's quite interesting~" She said handing over the map. "Good...I was worried that you lost it or something..." I said opening it up. The map was busy with the students walking around-"Wait...don't we have Care of Magical Characters after?!" I asked John. I looked around and saw that the others were gone. 'DAMMIT...they left me...' I thought sprinting to Hagrid's cabin where I was going to be surprised. The class had already started and I noticed the Hippogriffs in the back. I stood next to John and Silvana. "What's going on..." I asked them. They shushed me and kept looking forwards. I looked forwards and stared, Kalysta was walking towards the Hippogriff.

_**Kalysta POV:**_

"Okay, Now give him a bow." Hagrid said. I kept my eyes on the Hippogriff, whose name was Immortal Wings. I bowed slowly, keeping slight eye contact with Immortal Wings. He cocked his head and stepped toward me. I looked down, knowing to keep my ground unless it feels threatened. It squawked, before leaning to bow. I straightened myself after Immortal Wings did. "Alright, Kalysta! Now you can ride him." Hagrid exclaimed. I smiled, and approached him closer. Hagrid helped onto his back, and then set him off. We started running and were soon into the air. I started laughing as we glided. We rode like this for a while, before returning back to the class. As we landed, everyone applauded. I chuckled as I slid off. I patted Immortal Wings once more, and Hagrid fed him a weasel. "Hey Silvana, you should try." I said to her. She smiled and nodded, approaching another Hippogriff, whose name was Black Feather.

_**3rd Person POV:**_

As Silvana landed, the rest of the class applauded. "I want to try!" John said, approaching another Hippogriff. Murmurs started going through the class, wondering what had gotten into John. He approached it too fast however, and the Hippogriff shrieked. John screamed and tried to run. "Bloody hell John!" Arthur exclaimed. John shot behind Arthur, shouting, "Protego Omnus!" and leaving Arthur in front of a pissed off Hippogriff. A burst of red shot from behind the crowd but the hippogriff charged forwards, unfazed. Arthur tried to murmur a protective spell, but it was too late. Arthur lifted his arm to protect his vital (*coughregionscough*) organs and head. Hagrid yelled at the Hippogriff to stop, and it seemed to listen. It, however, managed to put a deep gash in Arthur's arm. Everyone gasped, while Hagrid calmed down the Hippogriff. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Kalysta said, pointing at Arthur. He started to levitate and started to freak out. "Kalysta! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" He shrieked. "I'm carrying you to the Hospital wing." She said calmly, still levitating him. He calmed down a bit, still alarmed. As they left, Hagrid finally calmed down the Hippogriff. "Anyone else want to try?" He asked. The rest of the students nervously stepped back. "I can try..." Novi said stepping forward. "Good. Now you can try this one." Hagrid pointed at the Hippogriff that attacked Arthur. "...okay..." Novi said in a small voice.

_**Novi POV:**_

'Internally screaming, internally screaming...' I thought as I approached the Hippogriff. "Okay now his name is Hypoclaw. Don't rush him he is still excited." Hagrid said. I walked towards him and noticed a long scar over his eye. I bowed down and kept eye contact, all the while screaming inside. I came up and looked at the hippogriff and raised my hand to pet it's beak. Lowering my hand I came in contact with the cold beak still covered in Arthur's blood. Instinctively jerking my hand back. Hypoclaw looked at me questioning. I shook my head and looked at Hagrid who nodded for me to start riding the Hippogriff. I looked at my hands which were stained with Arthur's blood and wiped them on my jeans. Clambering onto the back of the hippogriff I grabbed the silvery-blue feathers. Hypoclaw snorted and clawed the ground making everyone stumble back, save Kalysta, Silvana, and John. Hypoclaw suddenly shot up into the air leaving me to cling on. After a couple minutes of getting used to the Hippogriff I learned how to control Hypoclaw and Hagrid called us to the ground. "Good job up there...CLASS DISMISSED." He bellowed patting me on the back. I walked up to the castle where everyone else was waiting.

Following the flow of student I grabbed a biscuit from the Great Hall and opened the Marauder's Map. I followed Professor Lupin on the map with my eyes when he suddenly disappeared. I blinked and saw that half of Professor Lupin was there. Walking over to where I last saw his figure on the map I paused at a wall and walked around it thinking, 'I wish I knew where Professor Lupin went...'.

After ten minutes of walking around that corridor I heard Professor Lupin. It sounded like a human screaming in agony and then, a wolf. I backed away from the corridor and dashed as the human hybrid looked at me with pale yellow eyes. "ALOHOMORA" I yelled at the lock. I looked back and saw the werewolf coming closer. "STUPEFY!" I yelled pointing my wand at Professor Lupin. He crumpled and I ran out the open door.

I ran to the dungeons where Professor Snape was watching me as I burst in. "Why are you late..." He drawled. "Sir, I forgot the route to the dungeons..." I said looking at him. "Unless you it took you over an hour to get here, I would suggest you sit down. Also, double detention." He drawled continuing on with his lesson. John snickered and I glared at him. Professor Snape proceeded to tell us to work on page 13. I read the first directions and added the first ingredients. Professor Snape came over and looked in my cauldron and smirked. "This is not the quality I was looking for, Miss Svanstrom. You have to start over, and detention...I heard you already have detention. Try not to get anymore. Evanesco," he snarled, making the contents of my cauldron disappear. I sighed and started the recipe over. I looked over at John's cauldron and saw that it was perfect down to the light foam on the top. I mopped the condensation of the cauldron off my brow and got ready for another try when Snape dismissed the class. "Do you want to break a record for detention or something?" John asked. "No...not exactly." I said walking over to McGonagall's class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She said as soon as everyone sat down. The class became eerily silent as the Professor looked at Francine and Victoria who were chatting excitedly. They stopped and looked forwards, embarrassed. Professor McGonagall looked around as Mathias smirked. I looked forwards and yawned. Professor McGonagall looked at me, "Is this boring for you Svanstrom?" She asked. I looked up startled, "Not at all, Professor..." I said hurriedly. "Five points from Ravenclaw..." The professor continued with the lesson. "With Transfiguration, you can do wonderful, but dangerous things. The most dangerous is the switch to become an Animagus if you succeed you will be able to turn into an animal-but if you fail..." McGonagall trailed off. "Anyways CLASS DISMISSED" Professor McGonagall said dismissing us.

"Wingardium Leviosa..." I mumbled lifting a chair with Rodrick sitting in it. He fumbled around for a moment clinging on to the chair before I let go of the spell. "Very good Svanstrom...but you could have harmed a student...detention." Professor Flitwick said. "Novi...I think you have about a week of detention..." John said smirking. I glared at him. "Shut up." I said. 'I'm probably going to get a Howler...' The rest of charms went by rather quickly. I headed to the quidditch field for flying lessons.

_**Silvana POV: **_

It seemed that all first years of every house were gathered in the field for flying lessons. Kalysta and I saw Novi, and headed over to stand by her.

"Now, stand to the side of your broom and say UP!" Madam Hooch said.

Novi smirked beside me and got her broom up with almost no trouble. I also had no trouble with working my broom, and neither did Kalysta. However, across the field John was having trouble with getting his broom to get off the ground. Finally, after many tries, he succeeded, muttering about brooms not obeying the rules of magic. I chuckled at him, and looked back to Madam Hooch.

"Good. Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back to the ground by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three, two, one," she said, before blowing her whistle.

I noticed Vlad kicked off, but then he started to go higher than a few feet. "Mr. Lupei! Mr. Lupei get down this instance!" Madam Hooch started shouting. "I would if I knew how to!" he shouted back. Everyone started murmuring, wondering what was going to happen. Vlad started to fly forward, backwards and in all sorts of directions. I heard someone chuckling and saw it was Novi and Kalysta. "Why are you two chuckling?" I hissed at them. "I think he might be doing this on purpose." Kalysta said, shrugging. Vlad finally stopped. On top of the archway. "Vlad! Get down!" Kalysta shouted at him. "I can't!" he shouted. "Dude, just get down!" Seymour shouted. Vlad looked warily at the ground. Novi looked up and smirked, pushing off the ground. "Seriously...have you ever flown a broom before?" She said demonstrating a couple flips. He shook his head. "You should learn soon..." Novi smirked floating down and hovering on her broom. "SVANSTROM! DETENTION!" Madam Hooch shouted. Novi smirked. "Again...definitely getting a Howler at this rate." She chuckled. "Alright. I'm going to go and get Professor Snape. If I see any brooms, detention." Madam Hooch said, before storming off. "Vlad still needs to get down..." Kalysta said. "Yeah." I agreed with her. "I'm going to go get him." she said, climbing onto her broom. "What?! Kal, I don't think you want a detention." I said, worried. She smiled. "It's okay. If it means saving a friend, it's worth it." she said, before pushing off. She flew quickly in a straight line to Vlad. Everyone was silent, so we could hear them talking clearly. "Vlad, get back on your broom." Kalysta said, hovering. He nodded and did so. Suddenly, the broom rocketed forward, dropping Vlad back on the arch. He chuckled a bit and Kalysta sighed. She flew back down. "Silvana, I need you to get Vlad. I'm going after the broom. Make sure to get him down before Madam Hooch gets back." she said, a tone of seriousness in her voice. I nodded, and quickly flew up to Vlad. I watched as Kalysta sped after the rouge broom.

_**Kalysta POV:**_

I took off quickly in the direction Vlad's broom went in. I searched closely but quickly for it. Finally, I saw it about 50 meters in front of me. I sped up towards it, determined to catch the blasted thing. In my mind, below the adrenaline induced thoughts, there was total bliss. This was my first time on a broom, and it was awesome. I only read about this windy, fast paced scenario, and this was much better than reading about it. I was finally close to the broom, which was still trying to get away. I started to slightly reach forward for it, trying to grab the end or the handle. The broom flew back to around where the other students were, and I followed sharply. It dive bombed the ground, and I chased after it. It was about to pull up, but I got hold of the handle. "Got ya!" I shouted. It seemed to struggle in my hands, making it harder to fly back down. "MS. ANASTOS!" A furious voice yelled. 'Oh bleep.' I thought. I descended to the ground, where I was met with a fuming Madam Hooch and an emotionless Snape. I chuckled nervously, and looked back to the other students. Vlad was back on the ground, and so was Silvana.

"...Directly disrespecting my rules! I said clearly for no one to fly until I got back, didn't I?" Madam Hooch said. I nodded and countered. "Ms. Hooch, Vlad's broom took off and I was afraid someone could get hurt or something, so I took off after it. It was the for the safety of the school and it's occupants." I said, hoping she would understand. "Still, you could have gotten a professor to help or give you permission!" she exclaimed. She took a deep breath. "Alright. Since you had good intentions on mind, your punishment will not be as severe. You, Ms. Svanstrom and Ms. Aloisio will serve detention tonight with Hagrid." she said. "Why is Silvana getting detention?" I asked. "I caught her leading Mr. Lupei back to the ground as I arrived." she explained. I looked down slightly, feeling bad for getting Silvana in trouble. "Dismissed. You are to report to your common room at 8:30 p.m. sharp." Madam Hooch said, before waving me off. "This is new...Silvana and Kalysta in detention!? It would be less surprising to see a unicorn pop out in front of me..." Novi exclaimed sarcastically. Madam Hooch looked back and glared at Novi. She pointed at the broom Novi was still sitting on "Ah...definitely getting a Howler at this point..." Novi sighed floating back down to the ground.

**Hey, thanks for reading...I will update possibly next Friday or so...the next updtae will be considerably longer...please review!~Novi**


End file.
